


Regular Occurrence

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Knifeplay, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stan Pines Goes Through The Portal, Unstable Ford Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: One night in the multiverse, Stan wakes up with a knife on his throat. Stancest.





	Regular Occurrence

Once again, Stan wakes up to Ford holding a knife to his throat.

Neither of them sleeps lightly; that’s what has allowed them to survive in the multiverse for so long. But no matter how often this happens, Stan never fails to lower his defenses around Ford, allowing this to happen time after time. Tonight, Ford is sitting on his thighs, gripping him tight by his hair as he pushes the blade underneath his jaw, pressing it tight against his skin.

They are spending the night in a cramped little cave, and Stan has no idea whether Ford has been planning this for hours or if it was a random decision. He can’t tell because Ford is calm, and he is impossible to read when he looks that serene. Like he has figured it all out.

“Sixer.” Stan’s whole body wants to fight, but he forces himself to remain still, knowing from experience that lashing out only makes things worse. He swallows, feeling his skin move against the edge of the blade. He is fortunate that it’s dull; they should probably sharpen their tools soon. “Ford, please. What are you doing?”

Ford doesn’t respond. He is still calm, which freaks Stan out; with an angry Ford, he at least has an idea of what he’s working with, but when Ford is like this, he could be thinking of anything. Does he imagine they’re surrounded by enemies again? Does he understand that Stan is Stan?

Does he understand, and want to kill him anyway?

Stan swallows again, tilting his eyes away from Ford. Ford likes displays like that sometimes, when Stan appears to be submissive; this time seems to be such a time as the grip in Stan’s hair eases a bit. The knife still stays where it is, but the impenetrable calm on Ford’s face is starting to show some cracks as he begins to blink fast, as if he’s waking up.

“Ford, please, take it easy,” Stan says again, and that seems to do the trick: Ford’s eyes flow wide open, and he pulls the blade away. As Stan’s heart jumps fast in his chest, Ford scrambles away from him, gripping the knife with a white-knuckled hand, jaws twitching as he grinds his teeth together.

After what feels like forever, Ford drops the knife.

Stan makes no attempt to move from the cave floor. He stares at Ford, chest heaving with deep breaths as he waits for Ford to- well, do anything. But Ford remains where he is, kneeling there on the cave door as he looks down at the knife in silence, shaking all over.

Finally, Ford’s shoulders slump, his head falling forward as he lifts his hands up, covering his face underneath them. It’s only on that moment that Stan decides to move, slowly sitting up as he turns towards Ford, reaching out for him.

“Stanford,” he says. “It’s all right.”

Ford jerks away from him, turning around so he can start crawling towards the mouth of the cave. Stan can only watch as Ford hastily makes his way out of the cave, disappearing into the night outside.

Stan doesn’t try to follow him; he knows Ford will return. But as he always does on nights like this, he picks up the knife from the cave floor, gripping onto it tight as he tries to sleep again.


End file.
